Conventionally, various kinds of devices such as an illuminating device and a display device, each of which includes a light-emitting element (also called semiconductor light-emitting element) as a light source, have been developed, and it has been studies how to improve optical outputs of such devices have been carried out. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a light-emitting device 950 which is shown in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b). FIG. 11(a) is a top view schematically illustrating a structure of the conventional light-emitting device 950, and FIG. 11(b) is a schematic view illustrating a production process of the light-emitting device 950.
A method for producing the conventional light-emitting device 950 includes the steps of: providing a light-emitting element 969 on a conductive wiring 965 which is provided on a substrate 974; electrically connecting the light-emitting element 969 with the conductive wiring 965 via a wire 976; providing on the substrate 974, a light reflection resin 960 for reflecting light emitted from the light-emitting element 969, wherein the light reflection resin 960 is provided so as to (i) partially cover the conductive wiring 965 and (ii) surround a periphery of the light-emitting element 969; and providing, after the light reflection resin 960 is hardened, a sealing member (not illustrated) so as to cover the light-emitting element 969. The light reflection resin 960 is provided with the use of a resin discharging device 972 (see (b) of FIG. 11).